The Man and his Bird
by daitenshi wings
Summary: Spirits are special people who can change into an animal, live forever and have unique powers. Robin is one of meny Spirits who been captured and are now servant to their normal human masters. Robin hates his master Slade with every bone in his body. Can he find a way to brake the magical chain that binds them together as servant and master, or will he just make it stronger? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Robin does some cussing, like one world for right now. Some OOC and later yaoi. In joy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Doors open to a lard office room and a man entered the room. There wasn't much in it but a few file cabinets, a desk in the center room, and two chairs in front of it. The man walked over to the desk and to the man sitting at the desk. He couldn't look at the man and decided to look at what was on the man's desk instead. There was nothing on it but a small tree with a stuffed Robin on one the branches. It looked a bit bigger than most of its breed and there looked like there was a small chain around it ankle. Another thing the man knotted was that the birds eye where a bright blue and they almost looked alive. There was a twinkle in the birds eyes which made the man jump.

"Can I help you sir?" Ask the man sitting at the desk.

"Oh yes I'm sorry I came to deliver the money from the job you finished." Said the delivery man, handing over an envelope with money in it.

"Ah yes, thank you. You may go now Robin will show you the way out." The man said taking the envelope.

"Robin?" The messenger asked giving the man a weird look.

"Yes this way sir. My master is busy today." Came a voice from behind the messenger.

The messenger spun around to find a young boy in his early teens. The boy had black hair that stuck up in the back. He was wear a red shirt with black skinny jeans. when the man looked in to the boys eyes and saw that they where bright blue, his his when't wide. they looked just like the stuffed bird's!

"Yes there some thing wrong sir?" Asked the man at the desk.

"Oh, no sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts. I better get going, bye." The messenger quickly walked to the door the boy was holding up for him. "Thank you." He said to the boy as he took one let look at the man sit at the desk and as the the door closed he saw the bird on the desk was gone. he looked down at the boy just as the door closed and the boy smiling as his eyes twinkled the same way the bird's did.

**(Inside the Office)**

"That was was every carless of you Robin. Changing like that with an outsider in the room." The man at the desk said to the boy as he placed his elbows on his desk, netting his fingers together.

"I was only having a little fun Slade. You do know what that is right, or is having a stick up your ass for so long made you forget?" Robin asked as he walked back over to one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Hmm looks like some one in a bad mood. what the matter?" Slade asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Like you really care." Robin said as he fell into one of the chairs. "I don't know I guess I'm just tired of being stuck in this room. there nothing to do in here. When our next job."

"I thought you didn't like my line of work little Robin." Slade said not even trying to hind the smirk on his face.

"I don't but that really matter now does it? It Just keeps me from dying from boredom thats all."

Robin rested his head on one of his arms and let out a sigh. He hated it here. Robin was a special, and very rare to find, toy of human. His people where called Spirits because of the powers they had and the ability to live forever. Robin was still young for his kind, but in human years he was very old. Spirits live away from the humans in their own little groups hidden away all over the world. Though their was the few time where they would be found and where hunted. mean where killed, others, like Robin, became servants to the one who caught them. Mean of Robins friend where captured and made into servants. His parents where not as lucky and lost their lives when they where trying to hind him. For a Spirits to become a servant there master most give them a name and a slave chain will appear around their ankle to show that a bond has been made. Over the years some servant Spirits lord to care for their master and a strong bond is made. The silver chain changes and moves to appear around the servants neck as a gold collar. No half breads have ever been born though some have try and where killed for try to mix bloods.

"..bi…Ro…ROBIN!" Robin jump in his seat when he heard his name being called. Dragging himself away from his thoughts of the past.

"What, what is it." He asked looking over at his Master.

"We have a few guest coming up to see us. I want you to change back to your bird form." Slade said getting up from his chair and head to the office doors.

"Yes master." Robin bowed his head and rows from his seat, changing his form as he got up.

Soon there was bird flying around the office before landing on Slade's shoulder. The pare left the office and head to the room they used when they a guest. The room was smaller then the office but still big. It had two sofas and a few chairs here and there. A large coffee table was in the sinter of the room in the middle of the sofas, and there where a side table beside every seat and either side of the sofas. There was also some book cases filled with books and a small snack bar. Slade went over to the sank bar and got a bottled water for himself as the doors the room open once again as their guests came in. It was a woman with two servants with her. Both of her servants where in their animal form like Robin. It was made a law that all servants where to stay in there animal forms around out siders. Outsider where people who knew nothing about Spirits. The woman servants where a fox and a sparrow. Robin know who both servants were and let out a happy chirp. The sparrow did the same a the fox did a little bark.

"Selina Kyle it's been a while. I see you brought your servant and his mate." Slade took a seat on one of the sofas, Selina took the a seat on the other sofa.

"Slade Wilson it good to see you again." She smiled as her fox jumped on to the sofa and sat next to her. "Its good to see you to Robin. X and Speedy misted when we where on our last job." She smiled as pet the fox.

Robin chirped agin it a way to say that he misted them too. Robin then turned to Slade and picked him in the head.

"I think he trying to tell you that he wants to change forms Slade." Selina giggled turning to her servants and nodding to them so that they could change as will.

"I know that and I was going to, then he started ti pick me and now I don't think I will." Slade looked away form Robin who stopped picking him.

Selina fox changed in to a boy with brown hair and green eyes. He looked a little older then Robin."You never lean do you Robby?" The boy said with smirk on his face.

The sparrow flow off of Selina's shoulder and landed on the other side of the boy. As it be again to change it spoke. "Be nice X or I'll tell everyone your secret."

X turned to his mate and glared at him. Speedy had short orange hair and violet eyes an freckles on his face. He smiled at his mate and then turned to Robin. "Come Rob say your sorry so we can finally talk about why where here."

Robin turned to look at his friends and let out a sight. he turned to his master and rub his head next to Slade's check while making sad little chirping nosesess.

"Alright I forgive you. You can change."

Robin jumped off shoulder and glided down to the spot next to him and changed. "Right then, lets get to work shawl we." Robin say with smile at matched Slade's.

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Heres my new Sladin, I hope you like it! I don't know if I got Speedy's eye color right, if I got it wrong please tell me if I did or not. Let me know what you think of the chapter in your Reviews! I right I'm going to work on the next chapter bye! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alright so the reason I'm here today is because I need your help with a new job I got." Selina said as she crossed her lags.

"How can I help the great thief 'Cat Women'?" Slade asked as he took a sip of his water.

Selina was known in the under world as Cat Women. She was the best thief of their time, not many know her really name. She got her name from the things she stole and how she dressed. She loved Spirits and was a good master to X and speedy.

X had even told Robin one day that Selina wished she was born as one of us instead of a human. She even took X under her wing, or was it paw.

"Well I got hired to do a job and my client is what I need your help on." A small smile grow on her face.

"Oh, what exactly do you need me to do?" Slade asked raising an eyebrow.

"To put it simple, kill him for us. We'll give you half of the money he'll pay us for the job he hired us to do." She said a twinkle in her eyes.

Slade did a deep chuckle in the back of his throat. "I like the way you think Selina. It's a deal. Give me the details of the job when you have it and I'll get every thing on my side of our deal ready."

"Oh thank you Slade! I know in could count on you!" Selina said happy as she clapped her hands together. "To show you my gratitude, I'm taking you and Robin out for dinner with X, Speedy, and me!"

**(Later that day)**

The group was at a new 5 star restraint that was made for people who had Spirits. It had 3 floors; Masters on the 2nd floor and Servants on the 3rd. The 1st floor was for normal people who happen to see it and wanted to eat there. Robin loved it; it was one of his favorite places in the city. The restraint was called "Food for All".

As they entered a waiter recognized Slade and Robin. Putting on a big smile and summoning another waiter, he went over to great them.

"Hello again Mr. Willson good to see you again. The normal tables?" the first waiter asked.

"Yes thank you. I'm here with my friend and her servants with me today." Slade said as he gestured to Selina, X, and Speedy.

"Oh of course, the house special tonight then. If you three would fallow my friend here, he'll take you to Robin's table." The waiter half bowed to them before leading Slade and Selina away to their table.

**(With Robin)**

The waiter took Robin and his friends to his table; witch was by the front corner of the restraint next to two large windows. The waiter nodded his head to Rodin and left when they waited for the server. They sat quietly for a bit before X got tired of the Silents.

"so Rod you got your own table here hmmm? How many times do you come here?" he asked smirking at him

"Slade took me here for my birthday one time and we been coming here ever since. We also come here after a good mission too." Robin answered taking a sip of water from at glass that was on the table.

"So, what like all the time?" X jock giving Rodin a light push on the arm.

"Not all the time X. Sometimes we're in different parts of the world." Robin admitted with a blush.

"So when did Slade find out about your birthday? I thought you said you would never till your Master anything about yourself so that the bond wouldn't get stronger." Speedy asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"He found out because I got careless one day." Robin sighed. "I was really tired from on e of our missions and didn't get up in time to get the mail. He saw that I had a litter and he opened it."

"And why would he do that? Speedy asked still confused.

"It's one of the rules. If I have something I want to hide I better hide it before he sees and knows about it."

"Wow! I'm glad Selina not like that. What was in the litter and who sent it?" X asked leaning back in his chair.

"It was from Raven, Speedy and my sister. She sent me a birthday card she made herself." Roodin said as his blush form before came back.

Speedy, Robin, and their sister Raven were not related by blood but they were still a happy family of three. They had no parents and no where to go. They had always been together till the day they each got a Master. They where taken from when they were off by themselves, so they never now what happen to the other. Robin and Speedy found each other when Selina came to visit Slade to show him her new Spirit. They still don't know how caught Rave but she some how found them and sent them litters on and then.

They talked for a bit more in till the server came with three plates of the house special and asked what they would like to drink.

**(With Slade)**

Slade and Selina had been talking about business since they were sited. When the food came and their dinks ordered, Selina was getting tired of all the business talk and decided to change to subject to something more intrusting.

"So tell me Slade, how are you and Robby doing?" She asked giving him one of her cat like smiles.

"There not much change since the last time I called you about Robins litter. He still the same and only seems happy when he know we're coming here." Slade shrugged. "And that might be because the Masters don't sit with their servants."

"Or it because the foods to die for!" Selina exclaimed.

Slade chuckled as he started to eat his own dinner as while.

"You know I can always have my boys help you. They know Robby longer then you, they could give you some tips on how to make your little bird like you." She told him, smirking that the idea.

"Hmmm… I think I'll keep that as plane B." Slade said taking a sip of his drink.

"I guess I can live with that." Selina shrugged. "So have you found it yet? The lost scroll of the spirits?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Our last mission was just another dead end. It's getting harder to hid e it from Robin.' Slade sighed leaning back in his chair.

"I don't see why you need to. I know he hates you but at less he might help you." She said giving Slade a sympathetic look.

"He wouldn't help me find it Selina, why would he? Why would he help me find the lost scroll of his people that has the information to make the bone between Master and servants unbreakable?" Slade asked her as he looked her strait in the eye.

**Hey there lovely readers! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. A lot of stuff is happing in my life right now and I don't have a computer of my own, so I'm using the library's and they have time limits. If you read my profile it'll tell you what up if I take to long to update again. If there are some miss spells blame the computer's spell check, it really doesn't help me at all.**

** Ok I'm going to go write the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think in your reviews! Till next time! XD**


End file.
